Mumm-Ra (2011)
Mumm-Ra is the main antagonist of the 2011 ThunderCats series. An ancient and immortal evil, Mumm-Ra is a powerful sorcerer with a vast army of minions. He seeks the same ancient artifacts as the ThunderCats and will destroy anyone and anything that stands in his way. He is based on the 1980s character of the same name. He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. Personality Mumm-Ra is the ThunderCats' mortal enemy from the ancient past. He is shown to be as sadistic, cunning, ruthless, and callous as his 80's incarnation. However, his actions are a means to achieve an ideal order in the universe, regardless of the millions of lives he ruins to achieve that goal. Despite his power-hungry, vicious, sadistic, and depraved personality, Mumm-Ra seems to have his limits on sickening acts, describing Kaynar and Addicus as being guilty of "crimes, vile even to me." History Not much is known about his past, except that long ago he ruled as a lord with his servants being none other than the ThunderCats and the various Animal races that serve as his slaves. These subjects made use of advanced technology and manned Mumm-Ra's fleet of warships where they besieged many worlds for the Power Stones. After gaining three of the Stones, Mumm-Ra was commanded by the Ancient Spirits of Evil to destroy the star of Plun-Darr to fashion the Sword and Gauntlet of Plun-Darr from its remnants to contain the Stones and their power. With that task complete with the deaths of the Plun-Darr galaxy's billions of no concern, Mumm-Ra set his sights on the final Stone, the War Stone. He was eventually betrayed by one of his commanders, Leo, who rallied the myriad species under his command against Mumm-Ra, and used two of the stones to defeat him. Stripped of his power, Mumm-Ra entered his sarcophagus as the Black Pyramid crash landed on Third Earth. However, with Panthera destroying the control console, Mumm-Ra is trapped while the Animal races divided the stones among themselves and parted ways. Millennia later, Mumm-Ra gains his chance of freedom when he senses Grune's breaking sanity as he and Panthro search for the Book of Omens. Telepathically bringing Grune, Mumm-Ra used the ThunderCat's ambition and bitterness to ensnare his mind with promises to make Grune's desires a reality. Soon after, Mumm-Ra recruits the Lizards and offers them the machines to have their revenge on the ThunderCats in return for the Sword of Omens. To that end, Mumm-Ra orchestrated an infiltration of Thundera and even managed to use his shapeshifting powers to impersonate Panthro to trick Claudus into lowering his guard so he can fatally wound him before taking Lion-O and Tygra after slaughtering all but two Celrics: Jaga and Cheetara, attempting to torture the former for the means to extract the Eye of Thundera from the Sword of Omens before the latter and the princes escaped with the weapon. Taking Jaga to the Black Pyramid for interrogation to find the Book of Omens, Mumm-Ra used a dark lantern to trap Jaga in it and forced him to reveal the direction of the book. As the ThunderCats drew near to the Tower of Omens, Mumm-Ra forces Jaga to get him to the tower. There, as Lion-O and Cheetara tried to get to the top of the tower, Mumm-Ra assumed his Ever-Living form to remove all opposition before nearly killing Lion-O prior to Jaga sacrificing himself to drive Mumm-Ra off. However, biding his time in the form of a raven, Mumm-Ra make his move to use the Astral Plane's power to force Lion-O and Tygra into killing each other during their search for the Spirit Stone. But the attempt failed and Mumm-Ra assumes his Ever Living form to destroy both of them. Once Lion-O found the Spirit stone, he was able to deafeat Mumm-Ra, but in doing so caused the Astral plane to collapse, forcing all of them to flee. In the aftermath of these events, losing Grune, Mumm-Ra ordered Slithe to recruit Addicus and Kaynar as his new generals to halt mass desertions among the Lizard Army's ranks. When his new generals managed to kill Lion-O, ThunderCats were captured and brought to the Black Pyramid, and Mumm-Ra started a mystic ritual to remove the spell that kept him from touching the Sword of Omens. However, having returned to life, Lion-O freed the other ThunderCats and retrieved the Sword. This forces Mumm-Ra to change tactics by arranging for a spy to join his enemies as a means to keep an eye on them: Pumyra. With Pumyra's help, Mumm-Ra was able to reclaim the Sword of Plun-Darr upon sensing it unearthed and uses his ability to pinpoint his spy's location by first attacking the ThunderCats by infusing his spirit into the body of a Sycorax before Lucy turned his vessel into crystal and shattered it. In the second time, Mumm-Ra follows the Thundercats to Avista, managing to win Vultaire over after a display of his power. With Pumyra revealing her true loyalties, Mumm-Ra gains the Tech Stone and nearly kills the adult Thundercats. However, due to the unexpected reforcements Wilykat and Wilykit brought, Mumm-Ra decides to fall back and planed take Lion-O's power stones after everybody died from the city crashing, but thanks to Panthro the city and all of its inhabitants survived. Appearance So far throughout the series we have seen three of Mumm-Ra's forms that were not disguises. In all forms, Mumm-Ra is physically powerful enough to carry both the Sword and Gauntlet of Plun-Darr. In his weakened corpse-like form, he is skinny and emaciated and wrapped in bandages with little to no flesh showing aside from his face, hands, and feet. He is covered in a red cloak that is still tattered and singed from his confrontation with Leo eons ago. His voice is also more raspy and high pitched in this state than in his stronger and more powerful forms. In his Ever-Living form, Mumm-Ra is several feet taller, roughly twice Lion-O's height and even more physically imposing than Panthro. His bandages are only seen in a few places on his body and his skin is charred-gray with demonic wings on his back. He wears gold armor with blue accents and bears a piece of gold armor on his chest that is emblazoned with his entwined serpent insignia. Through the power of the Tech Stone, Mumm-Ra dons the Armor of Plun-darr which enhances his size, making him around fifteen to eighteen feet tall. The structure of this armor covers every aspect of his body so he can fly within the vaccum of space and possibly even sunlight. The design of this armor is decorated with dark aspects and the lower part is adorned with a battle skirt resembling a Mesopotamian-theme battle suit. The helmet on his head is now covered with a skull like mask that is connected with a cobra hood surrounding his neck, and the snakes on the top of his helmet now bear the appearance of cobras. In both his ever-living form and in the Armor of Plun-Darr, Mumm-Ra's voice is several times deeper and more commanding. Quotes *"You are but insects to the power of Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living!" *"If he has nothing to hide, then explain why he so fiercely resists my efforts to probe his mind." *"And once I destroy you, I will have three. The Sword of Omens is a pale copy that can only tap a fraction of the Stones' power. out the Sword of Plun-Darr THIS is the original: carved from the heart of a shattered star." *"Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form...into Mumm-Ra! The Ever-Living!" *"Understand this, Leo. True power is not given, but taken." Abilities/Powers Powers Mumm-Ra, as the embodiment of evil, has demonstrated extremely potent dark magical power, which are at their strongest when inside the Black Pyramid. He can shapeshift into a variety of forms, control his wrappings to trap and lift others (as demonstrated with Jaga and Pumyra), and manipulate devastating energies as his primary attack. He can use other magic to achieve effects, like conjuring imprisonment spheres, probing minds, manipulating souls, telepathic influence over weak-minded creatures (even over long distances), and minor telekinesis. Mumm-Ra can also transform himself into a more vigorous form: "Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living", by reciting the famous incantation: “Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form to Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living!” While in this form, Mumm-Ra possesses much greater strength and resilience, large wings capable of flight, and enhanced mystical power to battle his foes. The price of this power however, is limited endurance: once Mumm-Ra, the Ever-Living has surpassed a given threshold of energy expenditure, he must revert back to his mummified form, and enter his sarcophagus to rejuvenate himself. Also, Mumm-Ra is regarded as immortal, and when defeated or "killed," he simply returns to his sarcophagus. Weaknesses Mumm-Ra is apparently weak to strong light such as sunlight. However, Mumm-Ra has alternate means to evade this flaw, his usual method being assume the form of a raven though usually to escape or spy on others as he lacks any fighting ability in that state. Category:Mummies Category:Undead Category:Humaniods Category:Males Category:Villians Category:Animated monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters